


Father daughter time

by anablue1



Series: Hope and Klaus bonding fics :) [5]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Happy, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Parent Klaus Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anablue1/pseuds/anablue1
Summary: Elijah and Hayley need to run an errand and leave Klaus to babysit Hope until they return.





	Father daughter time

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this as a draft for a longgg time and I finally got to finish it only because I'm sick and home and not at school fndkdkdkkd
> 
> This is a little more longer than the other fics I've written and I hope it's still good!!
> 
> Happy reading!! <333

"Niklaus?" Elijah called, walking into Klaus's studio. Klaus sighed, annoyed that his brother interrupted him.

"Yes, brother?"

Elijah walked smoothly and elegantly beside him, looking at the painting Klaus was working on. "Would you mind watching Hope, while Hayley and I attend some business in the bayou?"

Klaus smiled slightly. "Of course. How long will you be gone?"

Elijah shrugged. "I am not sure, most likely the full day."

Klaus nodded and wiped his dirty hands. "When do you leave?"

"Right now."

"And where is my lovely daughter?"

"With Hayley I believe."

Klaus shook his head and started walking out his studio towards Hope's room. Hayely was on the floor, playing with a giggling Hope. Hope saw Klaus and her eyes brightened, her chubby hands reaching towards him. 

"Dada!! Dada!!" 

Klaus scooped her into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"How is my littlest wolf?"

Hope giggled and clapped her hands. "Good Dada!!" Klaus chuckled and placed her back on the floor again.

"Elijah is waiting for you," Klaus said to Hayley who was watching the exchange silently. Hayley nodded and walked out the room, stopping at the door.

"Please be careful."

"Do not fret love, I will protect her with my life," he said seriously. Hayely nodded and left. Klaus crouched down and looked into blue eyes that were similar to his own. 

"I guess it's just us two huh?"

Hope waved her arms around rapidly and gave him a crayon. "Draw dada!!"  
Klaus chuckled and grabbed a piece of blank paper and started drawing with his daughter.

They did this for a while until Hope got bored and dragged Klaus downstairs to watch a movie.

"What do you want to watch sweetheart?"

"Bambi!" Hope immediately replied. Klaus groaned.

"Again? We've watched that movie a million times Hope? How about a different one?"

Hope's eyes got misty and her lip wobbled slightly. Klaus panicked and selected the movie, Hope's tears immediately fading away. 

Buy the time the movie finished it was lunch time so Klaus carried Hope into the kitchen and placed her atop the counter. 

"What would you like to eat love?"

"Ummmm, mac and cheese."

Klaus nodded, it was simple enough. He was about to pour the cheese into the now cooked noodles before Hope grabbed onto his shirt. 

"Dada!! I want to," Hope whined, pouting. Klaus smiled at his daughter's antics and gave her the package of cheese, helping her pour it in so it won't spill all over the place.

"All done," Hope exclaimed happily, her chest puffed out in pride. Klaus chuckled. She was definitely his daughter. 

They ate in silence, Hope making a big mess on the table and her face full of cheese. 

"Done," Hope said, her plate empty. Klaus put the dishes in the sink, making a mental note to wash them later, and he grabbed a wet towel, wiping Hope's dirty face. Klaus carried Hope back into her room and she immediately got distracted by all her toys and crafts. 

Klaus sat next to her, playing with her when she asked him too. 

"Dada?"

"Yes love?"

"Love you," Hope grinned, her face bright. Klaus's cold heart melted.

"I love you too sweetheart, with all my heart." Klaus gave her a kiss on her forehead and she giggled, continuing on playing.

They played for hours and Hope drew a picture af Klaus and her holding hands. It was the best thing he's ever gotten.

Hope tugged on his sleeve. "I'm hungry again dada." Klaus raised an eyebrow playfully. 

"Again love? You just ate!" 

Hope pouted. "I'm hungry again dada!!" Klaus chuckled and Hope scowled. 

"Now, now love you don't want to get wrinkles do you?" 

Hope crossed her arms. "But you do it all the time dada," she sassed. Klaus laughed. Hope's face brightened at her father's happiness and she started giggling. 

"What would you like for dinner?" Klaus asked after their laughter died down. Hope put a finger on her chin. 

"Mmmmmmm I want mac and cheese."

Klaus sighed. "Again, are you sure love?"

"I'm sure dada."

Klaus scooped Hope up and placed her I'm his shoulders. "Okay then, but don't tell your mother." Hope cheered. 

After dinner Klaus took Hope a bath and then they went downstairs to watch a movie. At 8 Elijah and Hayley returned. 

"Mommy!!" Hope screamed running towards her mother. Hayley picked her up and gave her a hug. 

"Hi uncle 'lijah!!" Hope greeted over Hayley's shoulder. Elijah kissed her forehead. "Hello, Hope."

"Brother," Klaus said, "welcome back." Elijah smiled.

Hope yawned. 

"Ready for bed baby?" Hayely asked. Hope nodded and yawned again. "I want dada," she said, rubbing her eyes. Hayley's eyes widened in surprise and handed Hope over to Klaus.

"Okay little wolf, time for bed." 

Klaus walked into Hope's room and placed her gently on her bed, covering her. 

"Goodnight dada."

"Goodnight love."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I do take suggestions!! Don't be afraid to tell me! And if there are any mistakes, please also tell me!!
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos! They are very much appreciated!!
> 
> Thank you <333


End file.
